


Как ковбой мечты

by WTF_The_Losers_Comics_2020



Category: The Losers (2010)
Genre: Adventure, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:53:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22417276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_The_Losers_Comics_2020/pseuds/WTF_The_Losers_Comics_2020
Summary: Он наклонился и поцеловал Кугара. Это было не очень учтиво, но, хэй, он потерял много крови. Кугар не ответил на поцелуй.илиКугар солгал, чтобы их приняли на фабрику кукол. А может, не так уж и солгал.
Relationships: Carlos "Cougar" Alvarez/Jake Jensen
Comments: 2
Kudos: 62





	Как ковбой мечты

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [all decked out like a cowgirl's dream](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13020597) by [buckybunnyteeth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/buckybunnyteeth/pseuds/buckybunnyteeth). 



Миссис Кадима подошла, когда его смена закончилась, солнце зашло и наконец-то стало прохладно.  
  
Джейк прекратил петь, когда заметил ее.  
  
– В сапогах и потертых джинсах пришел ты, выглядишь как ковбой мечты, зачем ты...  
  
– Сеньор Вильямс, – сказала она тоном доброй бабушки, – вы сегодня хорошо поработали.  
  
– Спасибо, – ответил Джейк, заканчивая упаковывать огромный заказ ужасающих кукол.  
  
Она кивнула, придвинулась ближе, наклонившись к нему, и взяла за руку. Дженсен посмотрел на нее с подозрением – они с этой маленькой старушкой были не слишком-то близки, и он не представлял, что она собирается ему сказать.  
  
– Сеньор Руис… положил глаз на Марлу. Я не хочу лезть не в свое дело…  
  
Дженсен нахмурился, и она схватила его за руку, покачав головой.  
  
– Не волнуйтесь. Я уверена, это мимолетное увлечение.  
  
Джейк совершенно растерялся. Может, он забыл испанский? Может, у него отключилась область мозга, отвечающая за перевод?  
  
– Да, – неуверенно согласился он, – я тоже так думаю.  
  
– Мужчины всегда возвращаются. Иногда они сбиваются с пути, но если подождать, они вернутся.  
  
– Да, конечно...  
  
Миссис Кадима снова улыбнулась ему – и на этот раз она выглядела скорее довольной, чем взволнованной, – еще раз похлопала его по руке и отправилась обратно в свой кабинет, заниматься делами, пока не пришла ночная смена.  
  
Дженсен посмотрел на кукол, лежащих на столе.  
  
– Вообще не представляю, что это было.  
  
Куклы трусливо промолчали.  
  
Почти четыре месяца назад, пока Клэй думал, что делать дальше, они решили раствориться среди местного населения, и Кугар как-то уговорил хозяйку взять их на работу, а Дженсен ни разу не поинтересовался, как именно.  
  
Он был занят! Когда острая боль от случившегося немного утихла, вернулась неизбывная боль его обычного существования, и Дженсен мысленно составлял план, как не сойти с ума. Ну, он составлял списки.  
  
Вселенная держалась на списках. Код – это просто упорядоченный список, хакерство – это просто немного другой список, списки – это все.  
  
В тот день, когда Кугар уговаривал владелицу фабрики принять их, Дженсен стоял у стены всего в нескольких шагах от него и составлял список правил, регламентирующих его жизнь в изменившихся условиях.  
  
1\. Оставайся в безопасности, не высовывайся, будь готов.  
2\. Прикрывай спину остальным. Они растеряны и сами могут не справиться, так что это твоя обязанность.  
3\. Следи, чтобы Кугар не ушел на темную сторону.  
4\. Приглядывай за гражданскими, которые остались дома. Им не должно ничего угрожать.  
5\. Не потеряй список.  
  
С последним пунктом у Дженсена уже были проблемы в свое время. Он знал, кто он такой. Он одновременно хамелеон, громко лающая болонка и клубок мерзкой, липкой лжи. Он состоит из травм и мгновенно сменяющих друг друга личностей – в зависимости от того, с кем он сейчас говорит. И он боится. Все время. Практически постоянно. Боится своей уязвимости, боится, что его раскроют, боится умереть и не увидеть, как растет его племянница, боится увидеть, как парни из его команды умирают один за другим и он остается один, боится, что кто-нибудь, кроме его сестры, узнает о нем всю отвратительную правду.  
  
С этим отстоем довольно тяжело справляться.  
  
Так что он составлял список и отвлекся от разговора, чтобы аккуратно уложить свое дерьмо внутри и не допустить, чтобы внутренний хаос просочился наружу.  
  
Он упустил, что конкретно сказал Кугар, чтобы их приняли на фабрику, где в основном работали женщины. И где была строгая феминистская политика найма и еще более строгая политика в отношении того, что позволено мужчинам, работающим в непосредственной близости. Здесь ограничивали взаимодействие с любыми мужчинами: и нанятыми для охраны, и теми, кто приезжал от поставщиков. Здесь чаще нанимали разведенных женщин или тех, у кого в прошлом были проблемы, связанные с насилием.  
  
Хм. Он точно должен был задуматься об этом раньше. В Боливии слишком жарко.  
  
Почему она согласилась взять их на работу, если обычно принимает все возможные меры, чтобы такие, как он, держались от фабрики подальше?  
  
Ответ он узнал через два дня.  
  
Он грузил коробки в небольшой грузовичок, принадлежавший местным магазинам. Фабрика в основном изготовляла товары на экспорт, но поддерживала отношения и с некоторыми местными компаниями. Может быть, здесь тоже был спрос на жутких кукол, так же как в Америке. Честно говоря, Джейка это не волновало, пока ему не приходилось смотреть на эти порождения ада дольше необходимого.  
  
Итак, он грузил в кузов кукол в прозрачной упаковке, стараясь не смотреть им в глаза, и да, он снял рубашку, потому что на улице было жарко и из него вместе с потом уже вышел весь виски, который он выпил прошлой ночью. И тут он услышал хихиканье за спиной.  
  
Усилием воли он не обернулся. Это была подсознательная реакция, родом из старшей школы, но он отбросил неприятные воспоминания, потому что вокруг были милые люди, а не Сьюзи Полсон, которая любила стягивать футболку с Джейка и смеяться над тем, как у него торчат ребра. Ого. Он до сих пор и не догадывался, что все еще переживает на этот счет.  
  
Он продолжал перетаскивать кукол и одновременно прислушивался к женщинам, стоящим позади.  
  
– Т-с-с, Мия! – Дженсен узнал голос, принадлежавший старой леди Васкес. – Это невежливо.  
  
– Не каждый день бывает такое шоу, – ответил молодой голос, и он узнал Марлу. Обе женщины говорили по-испански. – Почему мне нельзя посмотреть?  
  
Они что, думают, что Джейк их не понимает? Может, большой глупый американец и говорит с кучей ошибок на прекрасном испанском языке, но он понимает почти все, за исключением романтических признаний и слов из родственных языков, но тем не менее. Он понимает, что говорят.  
  
– Это невежливо, и он несвободен! Нельзя так на него пялиться!  
  
Хм. Несвободен?  
  
Он...  
  
Он в матрице?  
  
Потому что у Джейка ни с кем ничего не было с тех пор, как они были в Атланте, господи Иисусе, это было много лет назад. Это не засуха, это великая сушь. Когда продают скот, заколачивают окна и уходят прочь. Такая сушь.  
  
Какого черта они думают, что у него есть девушка?  
  
– Я не понимаю, – продолжала Марла. – У сеньора Руиса дома есть все, что нужно, и он все равно флиртует со мной на обеденном перерыве. Он должен знать, что ему не нужно прятаться от нас!  
  
– Это все еще опасно, Мия. Не все относятся с таким пониманием, как мы. Пока они скрываются – они в безопасности.  
  
– И все равно обидно. Жалко, что таким хорошим мужчинам приходится...  
  
– Я знаю, Мия, я знаю. Пойдем, пойдем. Нужно работать, у нас есть свои заботы.  
  
Послышался звук удаляющихся шагов, и Дженсен очнулся, обнаружив, что застыл на середине движения, закрывая двери грузовика.  
  
Они думают...  
  
Вся фабрика думает, что они с Кугаром...  
  
Они с Кугаром...  
  
Так вот что сказал Кугар, чтобы получить работу? Что они не представляют угрозы для женщин, потому что они геи? Они геи, и они вместе. Вместе занимаются гейством. Гействуют. Вместе.  
  
Черт, ему нужно прилечь.  
  
Нет, ему нужно найти Кугара.  
  
Нет, ему нужно выпить.  
  
Так, ладно.  
  
1\. Найти Кугара.  
2\. Уебать Кугара.  
3\. Хотя на самом деле это бесполезно, он слишком ловкий, он победит.  
4\. Выпить.  
5\. Лечь и лежать.  
6\. Может быть, поискать новое рабочее место.  
7\. Может, перестать носить розовые футболки? Они не очень способствуют гетеросексуальному имиджу.  
  
Закончив свою смену и обнаружив, что Кугар уже ушел (вероятно, в тот бар, куда ходит каждый вечер и откуда каждый раз приводит очередную горячую девушку, потому что Кугар вообще не гей), Дженсен дополнил список.  
  
1\. Выпить.  
2\. Напиться.  
3\. Оставаться пьяным как можно дольше.  
  
Да. Он полностью контролирует свою жизнь. Кто зацикливается? Он зацикливается?  
  
Пуч нашел его пару часов спустя, когда бутылка виски опустела наполовину.  
  
– Джей, – вздохнул он. – Да ты издеваешься.  
  
Дженсен улыбнулся в сторону размытой фигуры Пуча, потому что ему было хорошо. Он парил в тепле и невесомости в таком месте, где Кугар стал бы его искать в последнюю очередь. Потому что, сделав три больших глотка, он решил, что нет, он не хочет видеть Кугара. Он хочет злиться на него и хандрить, пока не переварит расстройство. Потому что у него было такое право и возможность, и если Кугар захочет объяснить что-нибудь, Дженсен просто свернется внутрь себя, как белье в прачечной.  
  
– На кладбище, – пробормотал расплывающийся Пуч с показным раздражением. – Ты пьешь один на кладбище.  
  
– Я не один. Ты со мной.  
  
Пуч вздохнул, упал на могилу рядом с ним и забрал у него из рук бутылку.  
  
– Эй!  
  
– Ты напугал Кугара настолько, что он попросил помочь тебя найти. Так что я заслужил немного ебучего виски.  
  
Дженсен нахмурился, услышав имя Кугара. Пуч снова вздохнул, так что Дженсен начал беспокоиться, что тот заработает себе гипервентиляцию.  
  
– Что у вас произошло? – спросил Пуч. Прозвучало это так, будто на самом деле он совершенно не хотел ничего об этом знать. – Что за очередной семейный скандал? Ругаетесь из-за цвета шкафов на кухне? Он слишком громко храпит? Он не подарил тебе на день рождения тот браслет с бриллиантами?  
  
– Давай шутки и сарказм ты оставишь мне, а вождение и здравый смысл заберешь себе? Несмотря на то, что ты какой-то размытый. Шутки это мое. И зачем мне браслет с бриллиантами. Я хочу бриллиантовое колье, как у Одри Хепберн в «Завтраке у Тиффани», помнишь, перед тем, как она сошла с ума.  
  
Внезапно перед его лицом появились руки и вернули очки на место. Размытый Пуч обрел резкость.  
  
– Ох, спасибо.  
  
– Одри Хепберн не сошла с ума в «Завтраке у Тиффани».  
  
– Возможны разные интерпретации.  
  
– Джей.  
  
– Что?  
  
– Почему ты пьешь на кладбище один в восемь вечера? И более того, почему ты пьешь на кладбище, зная, что Кугар не будет тебя здесь искать, ибо он приличный человек и не хочет тревожить мертвых.  
  
– Ибо, – хмыкнул Дженсен, и Пуч недовольно посмотрел на него.  
  
– Не заставляй меня выбивать из тебя дерьмо на глазах у призраков.  
  
Дженсен вздохнул и растянулся на земле вдоль могилы.  
  
– Кугар сказал нашей начальнице на кукольной фабрике, что мы геи, чтобы она взяла нас. Но я не знал об этом до тех пор, пока она не подошла ко мне и не сказала, чтобы я не беспокоился о том, что Кугар изменяет мне с женщиной. «Потому что мужчины всегда возвращаются», или что-то в этом роде. А еще мои коллеги на кукольной фабрике шептались о наших выдуманных гейских отношениях практически у меня за спиной, потому что думали, что тупые американцы не понимают испанского.  
  
– Слишком… слишком много информации за раз.  
  
Дженсен фыркнул, отобрал у Пуча бутылку и сделал длинный медленный глоток.  
  
– То есть в этом все дело?  
  
– В том самом, о чем я поклялся никогда в жизни не говорить, помоги мне бог, чтобы сохранить мир и спокойствие? Да, в этом.  
  
– Джейк, не воспринимай все так серьезно.  
  
– Но это серьезно.  
  
– Я…  
  
– Правда очень серьезно, Пуч. И сейчас стало… хуже.  
  
– Как оно могло стать хуже?  
  
Стало хуже, потому что они с Кугаром решили держаться вместе. Они прикрывали друг другу спину, и это помогало не пойти ко дну. Но на самом деле они оба до смерти боялись потерять друг друга. Дженсен следил за Кугаром, чтобы не упустить момент, когда тот решит пустить себе пулю в лоб, и чувствовал, как Кугар наблюдает за ним, чтобы убедиться, что под влиянием депрессии он не провалился в виртуальную реальность с головой и все еще в состоянии оттуда выбраться. Они плотно переплелись друг с другом, пока были солдатами, как дерево и лиана, поддерживающие друг друга. Внезапно они перестали быть солдатами, но не смогли жить по отдельности. Дерево умирает, если убрать виноградную лозу.  
  
Но все это значило, что они с Кугаром целыми днями были вместе, а потом каждый вечер возвращались в дерьмовый отель. Дженсен не был рядом с Кугаром в единственном случае – когда тот был с девушкой. И это… не помогало.  
  
Во время своего первого задания в команде Лузеров Дженсен решил, что он без преувеличения в ужасе от Кугара.  
  
А еще три задания спустя он был абсолютно без ума и написал письмо домой маме, чтобы она готовила его приданое, потому что он влюблен в Кугара.  
  
Потому что Кугар – скользкий ублюдок. Он ублюдочный снайпер, который проскользнул Дженсену в душу вместе со своими незаметными улыбками, своим странным чувством юмора, своей бесконечной верностью, своим проклятым лицом, своими проклятыми волосами и своей проклятой шляпой.  
  
Дженсен знал о Кугаре все, и это не потому, что он хакнул его файлы, поскольку большинство из них было подредактировано (не то чтобы Джейк был в курсе). Он знал о Кугаре все, потому что знал, как тот ведет себя в тысяче ситуаций. Дженсен видел, как он прошел сквозь ад, вышел израненный и покрытый кровью и продолжал идти. Дженсен видел его пьяным, хихикающим, видел, как он говорил с детьми тихим и мягким голосом, видел, как он снял террориста с расстояния в тысячу метров. Он видел, как Кугар хмуро разговаривает с мороженщиком, и видел, как он спокойно и методично зашивает раны солдат. Дженсен видел Кугара с разных сторон и видел достаточно, чтобы понять, что Кугар по-настоящему хороший человек. Как он мог не влюбиться?  
  
И около двух лет назад он совершил ошибку, рассказав об этом Пучу.  
  
Виноваты были розовые маргариты. И Марди Гра. И он только что видел, как Кугара уводит самая сильная и спортивная женщина, которую он когда-либо встречал, поэтому ему было жалко себя.  
  
Кто вспоминает про «Не говори – не спрашивай», если вы с Пучем надрались в хлам и висите друг на друге.  
  
Проблема только в том, что скотина Пуч все помнил на следующий день.  
  
Все, что он сказал про глаза Кугара, руки Кугара, улыбку Кугара и его божественно прекрасную задницу…  
  
– Ты же знаешь, что я приглядываю за ней, да?  
  
Дженсен сказал это, чтобы отвлечь Пуча, и это сработало. Он почувствовал, как Пуч напрягся.  
  
– Она загрузила снимки с УЗИ в облако, – мягко продолжал он. – Я могу показать тебе, если хочешь. И я читал отчет ее врача после приема. С ними обоими все в порядке. Они совершенно здоровы.  
  
Пуч кусал губы, глядя в сторону.  
  
– Это хорошо, – прошептал он. – Спасибо.  
  
– Только Клэю не говори. Он меня выебет.  
  
– Чувак, это вообще не про него.  
  
Дженсен рассмеялся. А потом с громким придурочным рычанием поднялся на ноги и протянул Пучу руку.  
  
– Идем ко мне, я тебе все покажу.  
  
– Невероятно отстойный подкат.  
  
– Кто тебе наврал, что ты умеешь шутить?  
  
– Я отлично умею шутить. Лучше, чем ты. Мои шутки не травмируют на всю жизнь закаленных черных солдат.  
  
– Это было всего один раз, и я извинился.  
  
– У меня до сих пор кошмары про монахинь, чувак.  
  
– Я не виноват, что ты такой нервный.  
  
Когда виски выветрился, список в голове Дженсена претерпел изменения.  
  
1\. Скрывай все получше.  
2\. Так, чтобы он точно ничего не узнал.  
3\. Спрячь свое дерьмо, капрал.  
4\. Ты не можешь потерять его.  
  
Поскольку то, что они мертвы и не связаны ограничениями «Не спрашивай – не говори», в конечном итоге ничего не значит. Если Кугар узнает, Дженсен все равно потеряет его.  
  
Потому что Кугар не гей и Дженсен его не интересует. Это было просто прикрытие. Просто прикрытие.  
  
И может быть, Дженсен и гей или би, или квир – не важно. Счастливого финала не будет.  
  
В программе Дженсена не предусмотрен счастливый финал.  
  
Он сказал себе, что этого достаточно. Ему достаточно того, что у него уже есть. У многих нет и этого. У него есть лучший друг и отряд, прикрывающий спину. Ему хватает. Хватает.  
  
На следующий день он пришел на работу, сел рядом с Кугаром и отключился от происходящего вокруг. Он будет делать все, что нужно, чтобы обеспечить прикрытие. Это ничего не значит. Он не будет паниковать и не выдаст себя, поскольку это будет смерти подобно.  
  
Следующим вечером Кугар привел в отель Марлу.  
  
А на следующую ночь явилась Аиша.  
  


* * *

  
Это была первая операция после Лос-Анджелеса, первая операция без Рока, операция, когда Дженсен дважды потерял равновесие.  
  
Сначала он поскользнулся на собственной крови, а потом утратил душевное спокойствие.  
  
Его захватили, когда он влез в серверную компании, связанной с Максом. С виду это был обычный поставщик медтехники, скучный, как посудомойка. Но если присмотреться, их финансовая активность казалась довольно подозрительной, а при ближайшем рассмотрении обнаружилось, что это фасад, за которым отмывали деньги крупные банды, мафия и террористические группировки. И все под неусыпным надзором Макса.  
  
Они рассчитывали, что операция будет не слишком рискованной, поскольку охраны там не предполагалось. Дженсен должен был работать в здании, Кугар – обеспечивать прикрытие на расстоянии, наблюдая за ним через улицу, а Пуч – ждать снаружи, чтобы они быстро скрылись после. Клэй и Аиша были бог знает где, наверное, дрались или трахались, Дженсен ничего не хотел об этом знать.  
  
А потом Дженсен вошел в серверную, чтобы получить доступ ко всем бесценным данным, и включился беззвучный сигнал тревоги.  
  
Он побежал, сбросил диски со следилкой в ящик для почты, чтобы кто-то другой мог их достать, но затем завернул не за тот угол и наткнулся на большого жуткого чувака, явно боевика-наемника. Приклад опустился на затылок прежде, чем он успел уклониться. У него даже не было возможности сказать что-нибудь клевое в коммуникатор. Что-то, чтобы о нем помнили.  
  
Он сказал:  
  
– Куг…  
  
И отключился.  
  
Очнулся он в темноте и раздетый. Очков тоже не было.  
  
Он огляделся вокруг, насколько это было возможно без света с его зрением, и отметил все, что смог.  
  
1\. Холодно.  
2\. Пол качается, как будто он на корабле.  
3\. У него нет оружия и он не видит ничего, что можно использовать как оружие.  
4\. В углу подтекает труба, но, судя по запаху, это не вода.  
5\. У него сотрясение мозга.  
6\. Во рту вкус крови, и язык прикушен.  
7\. Он связан, но не полностью.  
8\. Обуви нет.  
9\. У двери немного стремный ублюдок.  
10\. Приближаются шаги, тяжелые военные ботинки...  
  
В помещение вошел мужчина с маленьким черным чемоданом, и Дженсен почувствовал, что его разум отключается. Мысли исчезли, и лицо стало пустым.  
  
Мужчина положил чемодан и откинул крышку, демонстрируя маленькие блестящие металлические инструменты.  
  
Ох. Заебись.  
  
– Что вы пытались украсть?  
  
Жесткий тон. Восточноевропейский акцент.  
  
– Отсоси.  
  
Джейк – король дипломатии.  
  
– Я не смогу помочь, если вы не будете сотрудничать.  
  
Джейк растянул губы в усмешке.  
  
– От-со-си.  
  
Человек начал ломать пальцы на ногах. По одному.  
  
Джейк занес в список порядок, в котором он их ломал, и ушел.  
  
Джейк отлично умел уходить. Может быть, поэтому Кугар так волновался в Боливии. Он видел, как Джейк мысленно покидал свое тело во время пыток, и не раз. Он видел, каким Джейк был после.  
  
Джейк не считал, что это опасно. Он всегда так делал. Еще с детства, когда отец напивался и бил его. Или когда мать, разозлившись, доставала ремень. Было легче уйти, чем пытаться убежать или дать отпор. Его сестру это тоже пугало.  
  
Но в том месте, куда он уходил, было тепло и безопасно. Там ему не было больно. И не надо было переживать о том, что генетика обрекла его на одинокую жизнь. В его семье не было ни одного случая счастливых, здоровых отношений. Его родители убили друг друга, в прямом смысле убили. Его сестре пришлось покинуть штат и сменить имя, чтобы убежать от своего бывшего, и судя по тому, что он знал о своей бывшей семье, все они были одной большой кучей дерьма и издевались над родными и близкими. Он запрограммирован, чтобы разрушать, так зачем ему отношения?  
  
Зачем ему создавать Кугару такие проблемы?  
  
Может быть, это садизм. Он очень сильно любит его, но все равно не сможет остановить внутреннюю программу. Все собранные данные говорят о том, что если его любовь когда-нибудь окажется взаимной, это приведет к катастрофе.  
  
Но ему не нужно беспокоиться об этом.  
  
Потому что здесь тепло и безопасно, здесь нет неразделенных чувств, только последовательность чисел, снова и снова убаюкивающая и погружающая его в темноту и…  
  
Джейк очнулся, когда поскользнулся и упал на металлическую переборку в коридоре корабля.  
  
Он часто и рвано дышал, дико озираясь. Мир без очков по-прежнему выглядел размытым. Он стоял в коридоре рядом с каютой, в которой только что находился. Все еще практически голый, но в руке у него что-то было. Он посмотрел вниз и увидел, что сжимает в руке окровавленный сломанный скальпель и что пол залит кровью.  
  
Частично его. Но не только. Джейк не знал, как он здесь оказался, не знал, как он выбрался...  
  
А затем пришла боль.  
  
Задохнувшись, он привалился к стене, тоже скользкой от крови.  
  
У него были сломаны или выбиты пальцы на ногах, несколько глубоких порезов на ногах и один маленький на шее, который кровоточил, как сволочь, но был неопасен.  
  
Его рефлексы тоже, должно быть, пострадали, потому что из-за угла появился человек, что-то крикнул на славянском языке, поднял пистолет...  
  
А потом упал на палубу, как мешок с дерьмом.  
  
А на его месте возник Кугар.  
  
Джейк радостно улыбнулся:  
  
– Куг, – прохрипел он. – Сколько можно подкрадываться. Повесь колокольчик, на хрен.  
  
Кугар не ответил. Он просто шел по коридору, зачищая его с обеих сторон, потом щелкнул коммуникатором, подошел к Дженсену и взял его за подбородок. Хотя это звучит слишко грубо и не соответствует действительности. Правильнее сказать, нежно обхватил. Кугар обнял его лицо.  
  
У Джейка задрожали ноги. Наверное, из-за того, что он потерял много крови. Да, он выбирает этот вариант.  
  
– Новое поколение выбирает пепси.  
  
Кугар нахмурился, глядя на него. В темной глубине глаз мелькнула искра гнева.  
  
– Ох, Кугар, – вздохнул Дженсен, пока Кугар осматривал его травмы. – Не злись. Я не специально попал в плен, честно. Слово скаута. Слово солдата. А, нет – слово мертвеца.  
  
И Дженсен…  
  
Из него все еще текла кровь, а он уже и так потерял немало, и в голове у него был туман из-за того, что он недавно уходил, так что нельзя его винить в том, что он смотрел на Кугара и видел сияющие сердечки и поющих птичек и, может быть, даже слышал музыку из «Русалочки» – он был совершенно не в себе...  
  
Он наклонился и поцеловал Кугара.  
  
Это было не очень вежливо, но, хэй, он потерял много крови.  
  
Кугар не ответил.  
  
И Дженсен быстро спустился на землю. Он отстранился, мир вокруг до сих пор был размыт, но он все равно видел лицо Кугара, и оно...  
  
Оно ничего не выражало.  
  
Он никогда не смотрел на Дженсена с таким пустым лицом.  
  
Неожиданно Джейк почувствовал, что готов заплакать. Почему ему выпал именно этот блядский набор генов.  
  
Он закрыл глаза и опустил голову, отодвинувшись от Кугара.  
  
– Прости, – прошептал он. – Прости, я… я просто… черт, черт, прости.  
  
Прохладная мозолистая ладонь подняла его голову, и Дженсен почувствовал, что у него на носу появились очки.  
  
– Нам нужно уходить.  
  
– Да, да.  
  
– Где твоя одежда?  
  
– Ее забрали, я не знаю, где она.  
  
– Ладно.  
  
Дженсен открыл глаза, сфокусировал взгляд где-то над ухом Кугара и натянуто улыбнулся.  
  
Он мысленно сжег предыдущий список и составил новый.  
  
1\. Выбраться отсюда, добраться до безопасного места, сидеть тихо.  
2\. Придумать оправдание: слабость, кровопотеря или, может, из-за освещения принял Кугара за девушку, или был ужасно счастлив видеть его.  
3\. Вернуть их отношения к тому, что было.  
4\. Они должны вернуться к тому, что было.  
5\. Если все это не сработает… бежать.  
  
– После тебя, Кугар, друг мой.  
  
Кугар посмотрел на него с нечитаемым выражением лица, потом закинул руку Дженсена себе на плечо, обхватил его и потащил с корабля на берег, где их ждал Пуч в машине скорой помощи, которую они где-то украли.  
  
Его уложили, и пока они ехали, Кугар с Аишей пытались оценить ущерб, а Клэй переговаривался с Пучем. Джейка чем-то накачали, так что он почувствовал себя легким и невесомым, а потом заснул.  
  


* * *

  
Когда Джейк был маленьким, до того, как он вообще стал Джейком, у него был список, который он обновлял каждый вечер, чтобы никогда не забывать, что там написано.  
  
1\. Не смотри им в глаза.  
2\. Не издавай звуков.  
3\. Не занимай места.  
4\. Доверять можно только сестре.  
5\. Когда-нибудь это закончится.  
  
Потом, годы спустя, когда он уже был Дженсеном и стал частью команды, он написал новый список и спрятал его в подошве ботинка.  
  
1\. Не умирать.  
2\. Им нужно, чтобы ты был жив, иначе они умрут от голода или заболеют.  
3\. Ты должен вернуться к ним живым, потому что Джесс не справится в одиночку.  
4\. Ты должен убедиться, что Холли вырастет нормальным человеком, а не как ты.  
5\. Не. Умирать.  
  
В тот день, когда Джейк понял, что влюблен в Кугара, он написал список и повесил его над кроватью в деревянной рамке.  
  
1\. Ну пиздец.  
  


* * *

  
Он проснулся и, еще не открыв глаза, понял, что был в отключке довольно долго. И судя по постельному белью и легкому движению воздуха, как от работающего под потолком вентилятора, он находился в дешевом гостиничном номере. Судя по запаху, в Джерси.  
  
Первым, кого он увидел, когда открыл глаза, был Клэй.  
  
– Полковник, – попытался позвать он, но не получилось даже шепота.  
  
Клэй нахмурился – собственно, это было его обычное жесткое выражение лица – и протянул Дженсену стакан воды.  
  
– Мы забрали диски, – сказал он. – Вся охрана бегала за тобой, так что мы просто зашли и забрали их.  
  
– Хорошо.  
  
– А потом целый час пытались убедить Кугара, что не нужно устраивать кровавую баню, чтобы вернуть тебя.  
  
Дженсен вздрогнул и попытался сесть, но Клэй надавил ладонью ему на грудь, понуждая лечь обратно.  
  
– У тебя нет серьезных повреждений, но тебе нужно отлежаться несколько недель.  
  
– Я буду в строю максимум через две недели.  
  
Клэй фыркнул.  
  
– Как будто Кугар тебе разрешит. – Тут Клэй задумчиво нахмурился. – Кстати, где он? Обычно, когда ты ранен, он от тебя не отходит, даже чтобы отлить.  
  
Дженсен дернулся.  
  
Хмурость Клэя приняла угрюмый оттенок.  
  
– Я все исправлю, полковник, – почти отчаянно проговорил Дженсен. – Я обещаю, все будет в порядке.  
  
Клэй смотрел на него еще несколько мучительно долгих мгновений, после чего со стоном поднялся и сообщил:  
  
– Ты идиот.  
  
А потом ушел.  
  
Дженсен упал на подушки и удрученно выдохнул.  
  
Они были официально мертвы и проводили незаконные операции на американской земле в погоне за ублюдочным серым кардиналом, а Дженсену в таких условиях удалось еще что-то испортить, поцеловав своего товарища по команде.  
  
Жизнь его к этому не готовила.  
  
На такой случай должны быть брошюры. Или обучающий ролик.  
  
Джейк снова заснул с мыслями о том, какая в этом ролике будет ужасная графика.  
  
Когда он проснулся во второй раз, на краю его кровати сидел Кугар, и Джейк чуть не свалился на пол от неожиданности.  
  
– Твою мать! Кугар! – завопил он, скривившись от боли в ноге. – Я, конечно, шутил про колокольчик, но если так будет продолжаться…  
  
Было непохоже, что Кугару смешно. Или что он только притворяется, будто ему несмешно. Выглядело так, будто Кугар злился.  
  
Дженсен похолодел.  
  
– Извини, – от ужаса Дженсен начал пороть всякую чушь, – я был не в себе от кровопотери и пыток. Кстати, а я убил того парня? Большого стремного мужика с таким акцентом, как будто его зовут Борис. Хотя, если я его убил, то ты не слышал акцент. Он наглухо отшибленный, я имею в виду, кто начинает пытать с ног? Ну не важно. Я был не в себе – то есть крыши на месте вообще не было. Я не понимал, что делаю, то есть я вообще не знаю, что я сделал. Я хоть что-то сделал в той реальности, где мы сейчас находимся...  
  
– Ты меня поцеловал.  
  
Дженсена затошнило от ужаса. Голос у Кугара был ледяным.  
  
– Я… – Дженсен почувствовал, что не знает, что сказать. – Мне… Извини.  
  
Кугар приподнял бровь.  
  
– Извини, что меня похитили и мучали, и… я тебя поцеловал после того, как меня похитили и замучали.  
  
Кугар по-прежнему молчал.  
  
– Я имею в виду, я не хотел так, и я вообще не... в смысле, я все про себя понимаю, чувак. Я обречен с рождения. В коде слишком много ошибок. И... и я никогда не претендовал ни на что, неважно, чего там хотят мои гормоны. Я не хочу, чтобы в конце этой истории я лежал мертвый и одинокий в луже крови. А так оно и будет, я не преувеличиваю. У меня есть статистика, и я не хочу, чтобы ты меня убил...  
  
Дженсен заметил, что дышит слишком часто, и постарался успокоиться. Он не был готов к панической атаке прямо перед Кугаром. Только этого ему и не хватало.  
  
Кугар выглядел... сбитым с толку.  
  
И удивленным.  
  
Дженсен никогда не видел у него на лице таких эмоций.  
  
Дженсену стало даже страшнее, чем было до сих пор.  
  
Кугар дернул рукой, как будто хотел коснуться его, но остановил себя все с тем же странным выражением на лице.  
  
– Я думал, ты издеваешься надо мной.  
  
– Что? Стой-стой, что? Почему ты решил, что я издеваюсь над тобой, когда целую?  
  
– Потому что я хочу тебя.  
  
Дженсену показалось, что у него остановилось сердце.  
  
– Зачем ты так.  
  
Кугар отвел взгляд, закусил губу и отвернулся. Для кого-то другого эти движения ничего особенного бы не означали, но в случае с Кугаром это было объявление в мегафон о том, что он пытается сохранять спокойствие.  
  
– Ты не можешь, – одними губами произнес Дженсен, – ведь ты же... Ты Кугар! Ты всегда окружен девушками. Всегда так было. Да и во мне нет ничего особенного...  
  
Кугар осторожно взял Дженсена за запястье и легонько сжал.  
  
И Дженсен продолжил говорить, потому что он всегда говорил за Кугара.  
  
– Так что? Ты тайно сох по мне годами? Звучит абсолютно нереально. Потому что, во-первых, я же явно не подарок, и во-вторых, какова вероятность того, что мы оба одновременно втайне влюблены друг в друга… Извини, я... я не верю тебе.  
  
Комната погрузилась в тишину, и на этот раз Дженсен не пытался ее нарушить. Он не мог осознать, что нравится Кугару, что тот любит его или хотя бы воспринимает не просто как часть команды и брата по оружию.  
  
Потому что...  
  
Дело же не в том, что Кугар проводил почти все свое время с Дженсеном, приносил ему любимую еду, знал все о его семье, знал наизусть, на какие продукты у него аллергия, запомнил сюжеты телешоу, которые никогда в жизни не видел, просто потому, что Дженсен слишком много о них говорил, всегда слушал его независимо от того, какой бред он нес, и знал, что Дженсен собирается сказать, прежде, чем он это скажет, позволял ему говорить за себя даже в очень серьезных ситуациях, потому что Кугар уверен в том, что Дженсен скажет именно то, что он хочет...  
  
Ой бля.  
  
– Ты… вот черт, ты…  
  
– Еще до Боливии, - признался Кугар тихо, но в тишине гостиничного номера его слова прозвучали оглушительно. – Это началось в Турции.  
  
– В Турции! Да я чуть не умер в Турции! С этим ебучим ранением и инфекцией я бредил четыре дня подряд, а тебе чуть не пришлось отрезать мне ногу!  
  
– Я был в ужасе.  
  
– Ты не бываешь в ужасе.  
  
Кугар слабо улыбнулся.  
  
– В тот раз был. Я думал, что потеряю тебя.  
  
О боже. Полное предложение. Кугар говорил очень серьезно.  
  
– То есть в Боливии ты сказал, что мы вместе, не просто потому что это было прикрытием, а потому что ты выдавал желаемое за действительное. Ла-а-адно, я понял.  
  
Удивительно, но Кугар выглядел немного смущенно. У Дженсена, видимо, все еще бродили в крови сильные обезболивающие, потому что иначе все происходящее было совершенно невозможно.  
  
– Я думал, что это… мой единственный шанс.  
  
– Куг, было же очевидно, что я был бы абсолютно не против, если бы ты предложил. Черт, судя по шуткам, которые о нас отпускали, я совсем не такой проницательный, как стоило бы.  
  
– Я не хотел рисковать.  
  
– Чем?  
  
– Ты мог уйти.  
  
Дженсену показалось, что его ударили в живот.  
  
– Кугар, как тебе в голову пришло, что я могу тебя бросить? Мы симбионты. Как дерево и виноградная лоза, как те маленькие рыбки, которые всегда вертятся вокруг акул... миноги? Неважно. Важно то, что я всегда с тобой, в ста случаях из ста, я никогда никуда не уйду. Не представляю, как это бы я вдруг ушел.  
  
– Почему ты решил, что я могу тебя ранить?  
  
– Это генетика Куг, а не мое решение. Мои родители убили друг друга, бывший парень моей сестры сошел с ума и пытался убить ее; вполне логично, что то же самое случится со мной и тем, кто будет рядом.  
  
– Но они встречались не со мной.  
  
– И я офигенно счастлив по этому поводу, иначе наши гейские как-бы-отношения выглядели бы совершенно жутко.  
  
– У нас все будет не так плохо.  
  
– Ну да. А может быть, мы будем умирать, захлебываясь в крови и ненависти друг к другу.  
  
Кугар пожал плечами, и все сомнения и неуверенность исчезли с его лица. Он выглядел как обычно: самоуверенный привлекательный ублюдок, черт его возьми.  
  
– Мы попробуем.  
  
– Что? Я не соглашался быть твоим бойфрендом… нет, погоди, это как-то дурацки звучит. Партнером? Соулмейтом?  
  
Кугар кивнул:  
  
– Соулмейтом.  
  
– Нет, погоди.  
  
Кугар придвинулся ближе и обнял лицо Дженсена ладонями, заставляя того замолчать.  
  
– Мы умерли, – мягко сказал он. – Теперь мы можем жить.  
  
– Куг, я не хочу, чтобы все закончилось болью и убийствами.  
  
– Я никогда не сделаю ничего подобного.  
  
– Я знаю, но...  
  
Кугар наклонился и поцеловал его.  
  
Дженсен много раз видел, как Кугар целовал женщин. Это всегда выглядело горячо и чувственно, и Дженсен в такие моменты всегда ощущал, что штаны на нем сидят как-то неудобно. Но сейчас все было совсем не так. Поцелуй был мягким и нежным, так что у Дженсена все тело превратилось в желе. Никто раньше не целовал Дженсена так. Никогда в жизни.  
  
У него развилась зависимость после первого же раза.  
  
Он не смог бы жить без этого дальше.  
  
Поцелуй закончился, и Дженсен улыбнулся.  
  
– Ты меня убедил, – сказал он притворно-убитым тоном. – Но ты должен пообещать, что, как только почувствуешь жажду убийства, я имею в виду, в отношении меня, ты хотя бы попытаешься сначала сесть и поговорить.  
  
Кугар засмеялся и снял шляпу. Он положил ее на тумбочку у кровати, а потом оседлал бедра Дженсена.  
  
– Только если ты обещаешь не уходить.  
  
– Кугар, друг мой, даже представить не могу, куда бы я нахрен вдруг ушел.  
  
В общем, у Дженсена были свои сложности, у Кугара их тоже хватало. И может быть, идея объединить их была очень неудачной. Но Кугар сидел на нем сверху, и Дженсен не чувствовал никакой потребности вырваться и бежать, спасая собственную жизнь. Он чувствовал себя в полной безопасности. Ему было тепло. И он полностью присутствовал в этой реальности.  
  
Он мысленно создал список того, что делал Кугар.  
  
1\. Двигался на бедрах Джейка, так невероятно приятно прижимаясь к нему и не задевая при этом его раны.  
2\. Наклонял голову Джейка в сторону так, чтобы угол наклона позволял скользнуть языком в рот и сделать поцелуй лихорадочно-горячим.  
3\. Стонал, когда Дженсен тянул его за волосы, и толкался бедрами навстречу.  
4\. Кусал губы Дженсена, заставляя его выгибаться.  
5\. Вопил.  
  
А нет. Последнее – это не Кугар.  
  
Дженсен прервался и посмотрел на Пуча, который стоял в дверях, закрывая руками глаза.  
  
– О боже, – стонал он, – мои глаза. За что, мужик? За что? Ты знал, что я приду проверить его травмы, ублюдок.  
  
Пуч забросил в комнату аптечку, по-прежнему прикрывая лицо.  
  
– Сам его чини, будешь его медсестричкой с извращенными наклонностями. И я не буду проверять, лечишь ты его как положено или нет.  
  
А потом он с грохотом захлопнул дверь.  
  
– Ого. Он так разнервничался, как будто мы тут голые и трахаемся.  
  
Кугар усмехнулся так, что у Дженсена по спине пробежали мурашки.  
  
– Отлично.  
  
– Отлично?  
  
Кугар снова хмыкнул.  
  
Может быть, он и был проклят, но господи боже, он счастлив, что Кугар убедил его это игнорировать.  
  
– Я с рождения болен, но я этому рад, – спел он с нервным смешком.  
  
– Заткнись, – засмеялся Кугар и сдернул с Дженсена простыню.  
  
О да.  
  
Кугар восхитителен.  
  
Проклятие может отсосать.


End file.
